Mia and Me
Mia and me is a German-Italian-Canadian coproduction created by Gerhard Hahn. First Season 'Plot' The story begins when a 12 year old girl named Mia goes to a boarding school in Italy. Her parents died recently in an accident. Her father was a successful game maker. Mia's aunt gives Mia a game that her father made before he died. The game in the form of a large book called "The Legend of Centopia" (a book he daily read to her when she was younger) which is full of mystical rune writing that gives Mia the latest password (that has to be read backwards) that allows her to go to the magical world of Centopia. The land is full of winged elves, pans, unicorns, dragons (they do not breathe fire) and much more. Perhaps the strangest creature there is Polytheus, a snake like being with snake hair like a Gorgon. He is a trader, strictly in it for the money (though what good money is on such a world is debatable) but has done the Elves some good turns without reward, notably in episode 23 when he fixes their water shield, saving them from a monk attack. While travelling to Centopia, Mia transforms into a beautiful elf girl. Mia is very special because she can talk to unicorns. No one else can on Centopia. She meets a unicorn named Lyria and later, her winged son (born in "The Golden Son" episode), Onchao. Also Yuko, a pretty female elf warrior who likes Mia but is jealous of the attention Mo pays her; Prince Mo, son of King Raynor and Queen Mayla; and Phuddle, a Pan, the comic relief (though more often annoying than funny). With the help of clues from the magic book, they must find all the trumptus pieces, a magic horn made by Phuddle. It was captured, broken apart and in twenty pieces, was scattered by the monkulus on orders of Queen Panthea (episode 4) as it is the one thing that can destroy the evil beings. Water from the elve's wrist bands shrinks monkulus (a.k.a. the monks) but it is only a temporary effect. They also have to stop the evil queen Panthea, her henchwoman General Gargona and her monkulus army (who ride on blue dragons and fire non venomous snakes which encircle and trap their victims) from capturing the unicorns. Panthea needs their horns as without them she becomes (even more) old and ugly (her face is always hidden by a mask). But the horns are linked to the unicorn shaped island of Centopia so every time she takes and destroys a unicorn horn, more of the island dies and vegetation and trees become desert. The "golden unicorn" Onchao is the only unicorn with wings. He can make the desert bloom again (the other unicorns can do this but less easily) and later, restore horns to unicorns who have had them cut off by Panthea. There are also four unicorns with elemental powers (earth, air, fire and water) who mostly stay out of the affairs of others but join in the final battle. In ep 9 they make friends with a baby dragon (Baby Blue) which quickly grows up and as a full sized dragon, helps them a few times. Episode 22 is the only night time episode. Mia has a wrist amulet that when charged allows her go to Centopia and when the battery runs down, she returns to Earth till it recharges itself again (we see an actual recharger in ep 25). Though she may spend many hours there, only maybe five minutes pass on Earth. At her school, we see cartoon effects around her and characters there, as in question marks when they are puzzled, flowers, comic characters, etc. Vincent is her friend there and learns about her ability to travel to Centopia. The stuck-up and nasty Violetta is against her. Paula starts off as a friend of Violetta but mid season one comes to realise how nasty and shallow Violetta is over a few episodes and joins Mia and finally learns about Centopia in the final two part episode (eps 25 and 26). The evil ones having been finally defeated (the trumptus blast turns them into flowers) and only Gargona surviving in ep 26, it is the final pages of the book and Mia goes back to her world where it is the end of the school year, and she says she will see her friends in a few months after the summer break. According to the Panda TV site, the artwork for the land of Centopia is based on the art of Gustav Klimt. This is particularly noticeable in the robes worn by the King and Queen. Second Season 'Plot' This time, Mia has summer vacation and stays on her Grandpa Renzo’s farm. It is not long before she is called away to Centopia where there is great excitement. A strange elf named Rixel has sailed to Centopia on his floating island and has invited all of the elves to the opening of his amazing circus show. It all seems a bit too good to be true to Mia and her friends and they soon find out that it is. Rixel is nothing but a villain who is plotting to kidnap Onchao and steal him away to Dystopia. Not only that, but a new visitor to Centopia gives Mia even more to contend with. Will Centopia and Mia’s secret remain safe? Feature Film 'Plot' With a magical stone left to her by her parent’s, Mia has the chance to once more travel to Centopia, the wondrous land of elves and unicorns. On her arrival she discovers that the Dark Elf, Drakon, has stolen the golden-horned baby unicorn, Sya. Drakon takes Sya back to Dystopia with the intention of using her magical life blood to awaken Gulim – a creature of doom that would threaten the whole of Centopia as we know it. There is only one option and it is a life threatening one – Mia must save the unicorn to save the world. But she won’t be alone as brave Prince Mo, plucky Yuko and Sya’s brother Onchao join her on her heroic quest. 'Episode List (Seasons 1 and 2)' 'Episode List (Seasons 3 and 4)' Category:Cartoon Category:Live Action Category:2010-2019 Category:Italian Live Action Category:Italian Cartoon Category:German Cartoon Category:German Live Action Category:Mia and Me Page Category:3D Animation